Island of the Plant Kingdom
=Island of the Plant Kingdom= (click on the map to zoom in) Available: Level 16+ Supplies: 5 Tasks: *Pull up weeds; *Build the Botany Hut; *Collect Tropical Seeds; *Grow wild flora; *Plant Seeds in the Mango, Papaya and Lemon Orchards; *Acquire a Shoot of the African Tulip. Characters: *Ayra Quinoa, tribal herbalist. Enemies: *Sundew Sprout (Strength — 42; Artefact — Harpoon). Ayra's dream Ayra dreams of a world where all people live in harmony with the Earth's flora, surrounded by lush greenery. For quite some time, she has been wondering how to help the planet's rain forests. The answer appears to be obvious - plant more trees and bushes. But it takes a long time for seedlings to sprout. To achieve Ayra's goal, incredibly fertile ground is needed. And it looks like the Island of the Plant Kingdom has just the right conditions. Travel to the Island to help Ayra. The ground on the Island is indeed amazingly fertile - just what Ayra needs. Here, plants will grow quickly. But first, weeds has to be pulled out, and the Sundew Sprout has to be defeated. The Sundew will not bother us anymore, but there are still some preparations to be done. Build the Botany Hut while Ayra sets up the garden. Once the Botany Hut is built, you will be able to see your Botany achievements in it, which are tracked with Botany Merit Badges. Click on the Hut to see your Badges. Now that the preparation are complete, we need some Tropical Seeds. You can find them while chopping down Trees and Bushes in your travels, including the Island of the Plant Kingdom. Each time you chop down a Tree or a Bush, there is a certain chance of finding a Seed. Note: Because the soil on the Island of the Plant Kingdom is extremely fertile, plants that you chop down on this Island will grow back after some time. You can chop them down again to gather more Tropical Seeds. Cultivating Plants Time to start learning Botany! Ayra set up 3 Botany Tables to cultivate Seedlings from Seeds. The three Tables have pots of different sizes, and thus, the size of the Plants that can be grown in them. The table on the right side is for growing hardy Bushes, the one on the left - for Lean Trees and Palms, and the one in the middle - for growing finicky Great Trees. Click the table on the right to start cultivating your first Plant - a simple Bush, which requires minimal care. As you grow Plants, your Botany Level will increase. You will receive rewards for reaching each level, such as Diamonds, Energy, Growth Elixirs and Nutrient Concentrate. Reaching level 7, level 13 and level 20 gives access to a new Botany Table. Unique Plants Apart from Plants that are grown from Tropical Seeds, there are also Unique Plants, which can only be grown from a Shoot. One such Plant can be found on the Island of the Plant Kingdom - the African Tulip is located next to the Botany Hut, and your goal is to try and get its' Shoot. If you manage to acquire a Shoot, you can try growing it on a Botany Table, and then take it to your Home Island or give to Ayra, but keep in mind - Unique Plants require constant care and attention! You can find other Unique Plants in your Travels. Islands that have such Plants are marked with a special leaf icon: Once you find a Unique Plant, you will have 3 options to choose from as to how you want to try and get the Shoot: *Rip off a Shoot (Cost — 10 Energy; low chance of success); *Break off a Shoot (Cost — 50 Strength; medium chance of success); *Cut off a Shoot (Cost — Pruning Shears; highest chance of success). Note: Pruning Shears can be earned for completing certain quests, received for increasing your Botany Level, or purchased with Diamonds. Be careful! You have only one attempt at acquiring a Shoot from a tree. Fruit Tree Orchards and Farm Plots There are also Fruit Tree Orchards on the Island of the Plant Kindgom - a Mango Orchard, a Lemon Orchard, and a Papaya Orchard. Try planting Saplings there, and they will yield excellent harvests. The Orchards will provide fruit regularly if you keep taking care of them. Wheat also grows on the Island, which you can collect without having to water it. And don't forget to visit Ayra from time to time to receive a gift.